


Inevitability

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Author is trans, Comatose Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Come Marking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Objectification, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Somnophilia, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Male Character, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Martin longs to feel the slide of Jon’s cunt around his bare cock, to come deep inside of him, toreallyclaim him as his own.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125
Collections: Anonymous





	Inevitability

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escalation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340441) by [bordle_OWO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bordle_OWO/pseuds/bordle_OWO). 



> hi this is straight-up super noncon porn please read the tags and do not proceed if it is at all triggering to you. 
> 
> i do not condone rape/sexual assault, do not in any way replicate any of the acts committed in this fic with the exception of a negotiated CNC scene. if you ever want to experiment with somnophilia irl, **PLEASE** do so with a _consenting partner_ with thorough negotiation beforehand.
> 
> reading the original fic before this is probably a good idea. it gave me a lot of ideas i wanted to flesh out so now this exists lmao.
> 
> terms used for jon's parts: cunt, folds, hole, tits, chest, clit, dick, cock.

It’s been a few weeks since Martin first attempted full penetration with Jon. It had been incredible, and as soon as he’d left that day, he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist trying it again. Each visit, no matter how he chose to get off that day, his mind would wander back to just how wonderful it had felt to seat himself inside of Jon’s hot, wet cunt.

With careful planning, he had figured out which days the nurse rotation gave him the most time alone with Jon. He had also offered to take over Jon’s bathing on his own, opening up his opportunities even further. He couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty over how little convincing it took.

Most days he does as he has for weeks at this point, using Jon’s body however he pleases. He’ll come on him as many times as he can manage before a nurse comes to check on him. Coming on his face always takes his breath away; seeing his come on Jon’s lips, or caught on his delicate eyelashes. He looks gorgeous like this.

He manages to get himself and Jon to climax together a handful of times, rubbing Jon’s clit as he strokes his own cock, gasping as they both shake apart. Once he even manages it by grinding himself against Jon’s dick, using his slick as lube. It’s on those visits that he can almost fool himself that this is normal.

On the days he knows he has the time, however, he begins to use Jon’s cunt with carefully scheduled regularity. 

He’ll never get tired of the feeling of Jon’s tight cunt around his cock. It’s intoxicating in a way he could never really find the words to describe. It’s soft and inviting and _his_.

After his teenage-like stamina the first time, he gradually manages to last longer, though he chooses not to push his luck too far. He’ll sink inside slowly, savouring the sensation of slipping past Jon’s folds and settling deep inside of him. At first, he ruts into him gently, being careful with him as if jostling him too much could pull him out of his coma. Over time, he begins to be a bit rougher, thrusting into Jon with a strong, steady rhythm. 

He continues using condoms if only to avoid unnecessary risks. Still, he longs to feel the slide of Jon’s cunt around his bare cock, to come deep inside of him, to _really_ claim him as his own.

Martin isn’t entirely sure if Jon can get pregnant. He knows hormones lessen the chances, not to mention however Jon’s coma might affect things. He figures it’s highly unlikely, but the idea of knocking Jon up while he’s like this sends a thrill through him that he does his best to ignore.

One day Martin offers to take over Jon’s sponge bath, and he’s left alone with him until the next nurse rotation—a whole two hours. Martin waits only a few minutes after the nurse leaves before he starts stripping Jon down. He’ll wash him later, sure, but he figures it best that he takes care of this first. 

He’s already half hard by the time he removes his own boxers. He quickly strokes himself to full hardness as he positions himself on the bed. He places a hand on Jon’s tit, squeezing it gently as he rubs himself against Jon’s thigh. He sighs, leaning down and pressing his lips to Jon’s chest. He kisses down Jon’s naval, trailing down until he wraps his lips around his clit. He sucks and licks at it until it begins to stiffen against his tongue. 

He trails his free hand down to Jon’s folds and slips two fingers inside. He’s already loose and wet enough for them to slide in easily. As he continues to suck at Jon’s clit, he reluctantly lets go of his tit in order to grab ahold of his own cock, stroking himself slowly. As he feels himself approaching the edge, he pulls back, quickly positioning himself so that he comes across Jon’s cock and folds.

As Martin recovers from his orgasm, he bends down and kisses Jon, open-mouthed and sloppy. He groans into his mouth, his oversensitive cock rubbing against Jon’s stomach. He begins fingering Jon again, continuing to kiss him slowly as he works him into a shaking orgasm.

By the time Jon comes, Martin’s cock has begun to stir with interest once more. He repositions himself so that his cock is brushing against Jon’s soft lips and his own face is level with Jon’s cunt. He carefully opens Jon’s mouth and pushes inside with a groan. As he slides his cock against Jon’s slack tongue, he resumes lavishing Jon’s clit with kisses. 

The sounds filling the quiet room are filthy and it makes Martin moan against Jon’s cock. He sucks on him purposefully, thrusting shallowly into Jon’s mouth. He knows Jon has no gag reflex like this—he’d tested that many weeks ago—so he slides in until his tip pushes into Jon’s throat, the entirety of his cock surrounded by the heat of Jon’s mouth. He starts thrusting with a bit more force, still doing his best to not be too rough with Jon’s body.

As he feels himself getting close again, he keeps going, rutting into Jon’s mouth as he feels the pressure building quickly in his gut. He only just manages to pull out in time, spilling across Jon’s lips and moving away from Jon’s clit to breathe heavily.

Martin feels like he’s floating as he shifts back down to the end of Jon’s bed, sitting between his spread legs. He looks down at Jon, cum spread across his cunt and face in a breathtaking vignette. He’s beautiful.

He sits there watching Jon for a while, allowing himself time to catch his breath. Jon is still dripping wet, and after a moment of hesitation, Martin scoots forward, kneeling in front of Jon before lifting his hips so that he’s level with Martin’s cock. He needs to know what it feels like. Not knowing will drive him mad, and he has the time, so why shouldn’t he? Just this once.

He eases himself in slowly, and he feels as though he can hardly breathe as Jon’s cunt draws him in. The feeling of Jon’s walls against his bare cock is so all-consuming that his mind goes blank for a moment. He thrusts into Jon, forcing the last few inches in all at once. The sound it makes snaps him out of his trance and he moans before drawing back and thrusting again. 

He hadn’t stretched Jon as much as he normally would, so his hole is tight around him as he works his way in and out. This more than anything else he’s done feels so deliciously forbidden and he can’t get enough of it. He thrusts into Jon’s limp body steadily, whispering praise he knows (or at least hopes) Jon won’t hear. 

He begins stroking Jon’s clit again, rubbing in the cum still spread across it. He does what he can to time his strokes with his thrusts, but as he gets closer and closer he begins to lose his rhythm, hips stuttering as he chases his orgasm.

Just as he's about to go over the edge, the thought that he’s doing this without any barrier and the implications behind that force their way to the front of his mind. For all he knows, it could take hold. It probably won’t, but the chance is still there, and then Jon would truly be _his_. 

It’s with that thought that he hits his climax, thrusting deep into Jon’s cunt and coming the hardest he’s ever come in his life. As he falls apart, he feels Jon’s walls tense around him, signalling his own orgasm.

As he softens inside of Jon, he remains there for a moment, looking down at Jon with awe. This feels far too amazing to be real. He takes Jon’s hand in his, bringing it to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“I love you,” he whispers. He finally pulls out and begins his usual cleaning regime. He’ll have plenty more time to indulge himself and take care of Jon later. All he knows is that even if it doesn’t happen today, there’s no way in hell that this will be the last time he comes inside of Jon.


End file.
